Ecuación Navideña
by Inuky666
Summary: Candy ha pedido un deseo navideño que va contra toda lógica, física y demás...Qué hará cuando se le conceda?


ECUACIÓN NAVIDEÑA

Personajes: Mizuki e Igarashi.

Historia: Inuky666

Teniendo tantas cosas pendientes, reuniones qué planear, obsequios qué comprar, personas qué visitar...y con tan poco tiempo, sintió un poco de ansiedad.

-Tal vez será mejor que la cena sea en casa de la familia Andley, no crees?

Pero en vano esperó la respuesta de su acompañante ya que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la nada y una sonrisa bobalicona de ensoñación.

-Candy? Candy! –Gritó al ver que ésta no acusaba reacción alguna-.

-Qué! –Dijo al mismo tiempo que daba un pequeño brinco- Annie! Me asustaste!

-En qué estás pensando? –Preguntó intrigada- Candy, hace días que parece que andas en la luna! Ya estamos a veinte de diciembre y aún no hemos empezado con los preparativos de la cena!

-Te precupas demasiado Annie, todo resultará bien. Además estas fechas son para disfrutarlas con nuestros seres queridos, no es así?

-Pues sí, pero...

-Entonces debemos enfocarnos en hacer eso justamente: Disfrutar! –Interrumpió a su amiga-.

-Bueno, el día de la cena podremos disfrutar todo lo que queramos...siempre y cuando todo resulte bien planeado! –Interrumpió una tercera señorita mostrando el lápiz y el papel en donde estaban anotando las cosas pendientes-.

-Paty! –Dijeron a coro Annie y Candy- Cuándo llegaste? Pensábamos que aún estabas en Florida!

-Quise adelantarme un poco. La abuela Martha llegará en unos días más.

-La abuela Martha vendrá? Qué alegría! –Exclamó Candy con entusiamo-.

-Ella también te extraña mucho, Candy –Dijo con una franca sonrisa-.

Y así, aquellas tres jóvenes continuaron su discusión sobre la cena de celebración de Navidad; Estaban en casa de Annie, pero afortunadamente para ellas, los señores Britter no se encontraban en ese momento, así que podían moverse con entera libertad.

-Annie toca el piano! –Pidió Candy-.

-Ya lo toqué cuando llegaste esta mañana, lo recuerdas? No hemos avanzado nada en los preparativos y no nos queda mucho tiempo!

-Bueno, Candy te escuchó tocar, pero yo no –Aclaró tiernamente Paty-.

Annie sonrió en señal de aprobación y se dirigió al piano; Comenzó una dulce melodía que la rubia reconoció inmediatamente:

-Es "Noche de paz"!

Paty desconocía el motivo de la alegría de Candy con tan solo escuchar esa melodía y Annie, intuyendo esta duda, le explicó:

-Cuando estábamos en el hogar de Ponny, la hermana María nos tocaba esta melodía y todos cantábamos emocionados!

-Entiendo –Dijo con una silenciosa sonrisa Paty-.

Mientras Annie seguía tocando, Paty escuchaba tranquilamente y Candy cerraba sus ojos al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y por su mente pasaba un torrente de recuerdos: Personas que fueron y vinieron a lo largo de su vida, personas que aún compartían el mismo espacio que ella...

-Qué piensas Candy? –Preguntó Annie al terminar la melodía-.

-Pienso en todas las personas que me gustaría ver especialmente en estas fechas...

-Y hay alguien en especial con quien quisieras pasar esta Navidad? –Preguntó curiosa Paty-.

-Uy! Son tantas personas que creo que no cabrían todas en un mismo lugar! –Y rió a carcajadas extendiendo sus brazos-.

-Es verdad, sería muy bueno poder estar en varios lugares a la vez –Secundó Annie entre risitas-.

-O que todas esas personas pudieran realmente reunirse en un solo sitio! –Agregó emocionada Paty-.

Las tres jóvenes ya pasaban de los veinte años, pero aún seguían siendo buenas amigas y su carácter poco había cambiado. Candy, Annie y Paty siguieron planeando lo que sería la mejor cena Navideña sin preocuparse demasiado por algunos inconvenientes como el carácter agrio de la señora Elroy, que a decir verdad, en estos últimos años se había "dulcificado" un poco; Tampoco se preocupaban por los comentarios desagradables de los hermanos Leagan, que ciertamente, frecuentaban cada vez menos las reuniones en casa de los Andley desde que William Albert ocupara su verdadero puesto dentro de la familia.

Aquella noche, Candy volvió a su departamento pero recordaba una y otra vez la plática con las chicas; No podía dormir y se levantó para abrir su ventana.

-Qué hermoso cielo! Todo lleno de estrellas!

Justo en ese instante una estrella fugaz cruzaba el cielo nocturno e inmediatamente Candy cerró sus ojos y apretó sus manos en señal de súplica, pidiendo un anhelado deseo.

Transcurridas varias, amanecía y mientras la luz del sol invernal se colaba por aquella ventana abierta, unos ojos que exigían dormir un poco más, finalmente se abrían.

-Ah! Qué bien dormí! –Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas y se dirigió al baño para ducharse-.

Mientras cantaba en la regadera, pensaba en el montón de cosas que haría con sus amigas, aprovechando los días de vacaciones de fin de año que le quedaban.

-Nada como un buen baño para despertar! –Dijo mientras salía de la ducha secando su cabello con una toalla-.

Se sentó frente a su tocador y comenzó a cepillarse los rizos, pero entonces, a través del espejo vio que un extraño polvo estaba sobre su cama.

-Y esto? Será caspa? –Estaba ya al lado de su cama tocándo aquel polvo ligeramente con los dedos- Parece más bien diamantina, seguramente es de los adornos que Annie tenía en su casa –Dijo recordando que el día anterior había estado "curioseando" entre los adornos navideños de su amiga-.

Sin dar más importancia a aquello, volvió a sentarse frente a su espejo, pero esta vez, lo que vio reflejado en él, le hizo palidecer y casi caer del banquito: En aquel reflejo se mostraba de pie al lado de su cama a una persona idéntica a ella misma!

Volteó rápidamente aunque con la esperanza interna de que solo hubiese sido una visión equívoca...sin embargo no fue así: Aquella especie de clon seguía ahí.

-C-cómo es posible?

La chica clon le sonrió en silencio y le hizo un guiño; En seguida nuevamente aquél polvo en su cama resplandeció formando lentamente una silueta más de la propietaria de aquella cama...y una "nueva" Candy apareció en el lecho, se levantó, se colocó junto al primer clon e hizo los mismos gestos de sonreír y guiñar un ojo. Esta vez la Candy "original" había visto paso a paso lo que sucedió y casi se desmayó!

-Esto no está pasando! Seguro todavía estoy dormida! –Dijo la original Candy dándose golpecitos en la frente-.

-Ya estas despierta...y bien despierta Candice White Andley –Dijo el segundo clon-.

-Pero porqué? –Preguntó con voz temblorosa-.

-Porque fue lo que pediste ayer –Respondió el primer clon-.

-Lo que pedí ayer? –Y entonces recordó la estrella fugaz- Pero yo solo pedí poder...

-Estar con todos tus seres queridos en... –Continuó el primer clon-.

-Estos días especiales –Terminó el segundo clon-.

-Ajá y como no pueden estar todos ellos juntos... –Dijo Candy incrédula-.

-Candy irá hacia ellos! –Volvió a terminar la frase por ella el primer clon-.

La original Candy se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si fuese a perder la razón al constatar que aquellas otras dos "Candyes" pensaban lo mismo que ella y por eso es que podían funcionar como si fuesen una sola!

Respiró profundamente tratando de conservar la calma, se dirigió a su ventana para observar el exterior...y asegurarse de no haber sido transportada a otra dimensión o a un mundo paralelo.

-La misma gente que todas las mañanas veo pasar a estas horas –Se dijo con cierto alivio- Todo parece normal allá afuera.

-Claro que todo es normal... –Empezó a decir el primer clon-.

-Porque este deseo es solo para tí –Concluyó el segundo-.

Candy se acercó con cautela a aquellas dos chicas, las tocó suavemente del brazo como si temiera que se pulverizaran en cualquier momento y luego, al mismo tiempo...las pellizcó!

-Ay! –Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo-.

-Porqué hiciste eso? –Dijo el segundo clon sobándose el brazo-.

-Solo quería confirmar que ustedes realmente están aquí conmigo y que no estoy volviendome loca gracias a tantas maldades de Elisa y Neil, por ejemplo! –Decía la original mientras también se sobaba el brazo- Pero lo que no entiendo es...porqué a mí también me dolió el pellizco!

Ambos clones se miraron en señal de complicidad y luego, al mismo tiempo, le respondieron:

-Porque sentimos lo mismo que tú!

Después de esta prueba de realidad y por lo tanto de "cordura", Candy observó a las chicas y confirmó una vez más que eran idénticas a ella, entonces el asunto ya no le pareció demasiado descabellado e incluso vio la ventaja de lo que estaba ocurriendo:

-Esto es realmente maravilloso! Me he multiplicado!...Bueno, más adecuado es decir que me he triplicado! –Gritó emocionada- Podré hacer muchas cosas ahora! Si Annie y Paty vieran esto!

-Podrás hacer muchas cosas...pero por tiempo limitado –Interrumpió una-.

-Y a nadie podrás revelarle esto –Sentenció la otra-.

-Nadie me creería, cierto?

-Bueno, no es tan frecuente ver que exista más de una Candy o sí? –Dijeron con un poco de ironía ambas- Y recuerda que solo estamos aquí para cumplir tu verdadero deseo.

-Mi... verdadero...deseo? –Dijo lentamente mientras los colores le subían al rostro-.

-Quieres estar con todos aquellos a quienes amas...Elige el lugar en el que te quedarás y nosotras iremos a los otros –Dijeron nuevamente a coro aquellas dos-.

-Está bien pero, cuándo terminará?

-Unos días después de Navidad. Nos reuniremos a media noche cuando todas podamos estar nuevamente en un mismo lugar: A la orilla del río, cerca del portal de piedra de Archie –Respondió uno de los clones-.

-A media noche? –Preguntó con temor- Eso parece cuento de terror!

-Porqué no lo ves como un cuento de hadas? Acuérdate de la chica ésta...cómo se llamaba?...No recuerdo, pero a media noche a ella le quedaron ratones y pura calabaza y lo mismo sería contigo –Aclaró con una sonrisa inocente-.

-También a mí me quedará solamente calabaza? –Preguntó triste la verdadera Candy-.

-Bueno, no exactamente –Intervino el segundo clon- Pero eso ya lo descubrirás después.

Candy trató de ver las ventajas de la situación. Tenía que decidir a qué lugar iría ella y a qué lugar enviaría a cada una de sus réplicas. Después de todo...podría reservarse para sí aquella compañía que más deseaba.

* * *

><p>En el Hogar de Ponny, una cálida y apasible atmósfera se respiraba junto a la chimenea; La hermana María y la Señorita Ponny preparaban los regalos que darían a los niños en la noche de Navidad. A medio día una voz conocida les hizo salir a la puerta principal:<p>

-Señorita Ponny! Hermana María! He vuelto!

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que Candy se acercaba corriendo con maleta en mano.

-Candy! –Dijeron ambas mujeres-.

-Señorita Ponny, hermana María he venido a pasar estos días con ustedes y los niños del Hogar!

-Nunca te olvidas de nosotros verdad?

Ambas abrazaron a aquella que consideraban su hija mayor; Inevitablemente la Señorita Ponny derramó unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría ya que en los últimos años no habían podido ver a aquella enfermera rubia tan seguido como lo hubiesen deseado.

-Te quedarás por unos días?

-Me quedaré hasta la cena de navidad hermana María!

-Vino la familia Andley a Lakewood?

-No Señorita Ponny, esta vez no fue posible, pero Albert y Archie les envían muchos saludos al igual que Annie!

Contentas, llevaron a Candy al interior y comenzaron a hablar sobre la cena especial que prepararían muy pronto.

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo, en otra lejana ciudad, un joven se encontraba solo en su departamento; Ya hacía frío pero el pequeño calentador que compró le estaba ayudando a no congelarse demasiado. Se levantó de su silla y de la cama jaló la colcha y se envolvió en ella; Volvió a sentarse y leer aquél montón de papeles que tenía que revisar.<p>

-Es un milagro que el cerebro no se me hayan congelado...debo terminar rápido –Y dio un sorbo a su café-.

Poco después alguien llamó a su puerta y al no recibir visitas con frecuencia, prefirió esperar a que aquella persona se marchara.

-Tal vez solo sea un vendedor –Y volvió a posar su mirada en lo que leía-.

-Terry! Terry abre la puerta! Hace frío!

Escuchar aquella voz le hizo levantarse inmediatamente y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó dejando la puerta abierta para que aquella persona a su entera libertad decidiera entrar o quedarse en el umbral-.

-Terry, esperaba que me recibieras contento –Dijo aquella joven un poco decepcionada-.

-Tengo mucho trabajo. Qué quieres?

-Vengo a invitarte a cenar a casa, mamá y yo haremos una rica cena navideña.

-Susana, hemos hablado ya sobre todo esto y acordamos que me dejarías tranquilo para poder pasar yo solo estos días.

-Pero Terry, no puedo permitir que estés solo en esa fecha especial...

-Quiero estar solo. No me interesan los festejos ni las reuniones ni nada parecido –Respondió cortante-.

El rostro de Susana se tornó triste al percatarse que efectivamente para Terry Grandchester no había nada qué celebrar, siempre se la pasaba trabajando en el teatro o encerrado en su departamento.

-Si fuera ella...si fuera ella entonces sí tendrías algo qué celebrar, verdad? –Dijo con voz baja y en un tono triste-.

-Ya hemos hablado muchas veces sobre eso también y sabes la respuesta. Perdóname.

-No. Perdóname tú a mí por insistir en algo que no puede ser. Acordamos ser amigos solamente. De verdad, no quería que estuvieras solo en la Nochebuena, por eso pensé que invitarte sería buena idea.

Terry vio que ella hablaba en serio esta vez y entonces trató de ser menos hostil.

-Gracias por la invitación. Pero ya sabes que nunca estuve acostumbrado a festejar nada y prefiero estar solo.

-Está bien. Te dejo para que continúes tu trabajo.

-Gracias.

Susana se retiró sin mirar atrás; Desde que acordaron ser solamente amigos, ella se había prometido a sí misma no volverle a suplicar migajas de cariño...pero en ocasiones, su corazón la traicionaba, justo como hoy.

Terry volvió a su mesa repleta de papeles. Transcurrieron unas horas y nuevamente alguien llamó a su puerta.

-Seguramente olvidó decirme algo más –Y abrió desganadamente- Qué pasa ahora?

-Terry...

Casi se fue de espaldas al ver que ahí, en ese momento, en el umbral de su puerta, estaba la persona que menos hubiese imaginado ver en aquellos días:

-Candy!

-Puedo pasar? –Preguntó nerviosa-.

-Por supuesto, pasa!

Se apresuró a quitar aquellos papeles de la mesa y ofrecerle una silla. Ella permaneció en silencio, como meditando bien cada palabra que le diría. Habían pasado algunos años, pero ocasionalmente mantuvieron contacto por correspondencia, por eso es que supo exáctamente dónde encontrarlo, aún así leer cartas no es lo mismo que platicar y ver a la persona en carne y hueso.

-Terry yo...

-Quieres un café? –Le interrumpió el actor como si tratara de evitar a toda costa que ella dijera lo que tenía que decir- Tienes tiempo para tomar un café verdad?

-En realidad vine a...

-Candy, quédate un momento por lo menos –Le miró suplicante-.

-No irás hoy al teatro?

-Estamos en periodo de descanso, pero quiero prepararme bien para la próxima obra, los ensayos comenzarán en enero –Explicó mientras servía aquella taza de café-.

-Y qué otras cosas tienes planeadas?

-Nada en especial; Voy a quedarme aquí todos estos días.

-Aún prefieres la soledad –Le dijo con nostalgia-.

-Sabes que no siempre fue así –Dijo mirándola en silencio y fijamente-.

Su corazón se aceleró, casi podría jurar que lo escuchaba latir desbocado y con mayor fuerza. No pudo sotenerle la mirada y entonces observó lentamente el departamento y notó que nada había cambiado desde aquella única vez en que estuvo ahí, lavando platos junto a él, en esa breve y desafortunada visita de invierno.

-Nunca he logrado entender porqué sigues viviendo en este pequeño departamento. Con lo que ahora ganas seguramente tienes dinero para rentar un lugar más amplio –Desvió intencionalmente la plática-.

-Este lugar guarda el único recuerdo preciado que tengo: Aquél día en que llegaste de Chicago y que te tuve solo para mí...aunque fuera por unos minutos.

Candy tembló como una hoja al ver que de nada había servido su intento por cambiar de tema, parecía que todo lo demás no importaba, todo desembocaba en "Terry y Candy"; No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y entonces por primera vez, habló directamente:

-Quisiera... –Y sintió que las piernas le temblaban y que el valor la abandonaba-.

-Sí? –Y se acercó aún más a ella-.

-Quisiera quedarme unos días aquí, contigo...si no te molesta –Dijo apenada y con una vocecita nerviosa-.

Terry la miró boquiabierto, su mirada se llenó de alegría y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Obviamente la respuesta afirmativa no se hizo esperar y ambos tomaron su café en silencio, sus miradas decían más que mil palabras y eso ambos lo sabían ya que desde que se conocieron fue así.

* * *

><p>Todos corrían de arriba a abajo, con un montón de adornos pendientes por colocar; Paty y Annie se peleaban por el color de las esferas mientras que Albert y Archie trataban de adivinar el sitio de aquél pino.<p>

-Aquí está bien? –Dijo exhausto Archie-.

-Mmm creo que es mejor dejarlo en el recibidor.

-Annie venimos de allá y dijiste que era mejor en el comedor! –Reclamó Archie-.

-A este paso, estaremos paseando este pino por toda la mansión incluso durante la cena de navidad –Dijo riendo Albert-.

-Creo que en el comedor estará bien –Interumpió una tercera voz-.

-Candy! –Exclamaron todos-.

-Disculpen la tardanza chicos! Veo que no han avanzado mucho en la decoración verdad?

-Annie y Paty no terminan de decidir nada todavía –Dijo divertido Albert-.

Sin más preámbulo, todos pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a decorar la mansión mientras se divertían y gastaban bromas entre ellos.

-Candy, ya compré los obsequios de todos, excepto el tuyo. Qué quieres de regalo esta navidad? –Preguntó Albert-.

-Aún no lo he pensado –Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa-.

-Pero Candy me dijiste que esta mañana me lo dirías! No quiero tener que enfrentarme a una jauría salvaje!

-Jauría salvaje? Porqué? –Preguntó Paty-.

-Por toda la gente que abarrotará las tiendas!

-Esta tarde te lo diré, te lo prometo –Respondió firmemente-.

-Si no me lo dices entonces elegiré por mí mismo el obsequio, de acuerdo?

-Está bien.

De esta manera, comenzaba la preparación de lo que sería una Navidad especial…para todos, incluyendo las tres "Candyes".

* * *

><p>Un árbol de Navidad cerca de la chimenea, los regalos cuidadosamente envueltos, la mesa con manteles exhibía una gran cena que en seguida devorarían los comensales. Afuera, junto a aquel árbol al que todos llamaban "padre", varios niños bien abrigados y con pequeñas velas en las manos, entonaban clásicos cánticos navideños.<p>

-No te sientes triste por no celebrar esta noche con tus amigos, Candy?

-No señorita Ponny, al contrario, me siento feliz de poder estar con ustedes y con los niños del hogar!

-Pensamos que tal vez hubiese sido más adecuado que pasaras esta noche con personas de tu edad –Agregó la hermana María-.

-Prefiero estar aquí, con mis hermanos y mis dos madres –Respondió sonriendo mientras acomodaba unas flores de nochebuena en el centro de la mesa-.

Ambas señoras sonrieron satisfechas; Pese a su edad, Candy seguía siendo una niña de cierta manera: Aún se atrevía a trepar arboles, aún jugaba con todos los niños, aún tenía debilidad por los pasteles y galletas que la señorita Ponny preparaba.

-Los niños se pondrán contentos cuando vean sus regalos!

-Eres muy generosa al darles estos obsequios, Candy.

Afuera, una suave nieve comenzó a caer y a lo lejos apareció una carreta que transportaba a varias personas. Más tarde, entraban a aquel lugar algunos viejos conocidos.

-Tom! Jimi! John! Todos están aquí! –Decía emocionada Candy-.

Casi al mismo tiempo, los niños entraron como una avalancha e inmediatamente todo se llenó de risas y alegría.

En los últimos años había tratado de visitar el Hogar de Ponny pero por su trabajo no le era fácil tomar un descanso y viajar a Lakewood; Se había convertido en adulta y parecía que aquella "adultez" la estaba devorando ya que había estado demasiado ocupada en cosas de adultos que no pudo tomarse el tiempo de compartir con los suyos, al grado de empezar a olvidarse de la manera de disfrutar cada momento de su vida. Pero esta vez, solo por ésta vez, podía estar tranquilamente con todos ellos y fue entonces que recordó cuán fortalecedor y a la vez reconfortante era para ella poder compartir tiempo con todos ellos a los que consideraba su familia.

* * *

><p>Por primera vez paseaban juntos y felices por las calles, no como aquél día en que ella y él se habían escapado del colegio para pasear por el zoológico. Esta vez era diferente: Ella iba de su brazo, sonreía y se sentía feliz; Él la miraba y se sentía orgulloso de poder mostrarse ante los demás así, junto a la mujer que en verdad deseaba tener a su lado.<p>

Paseaban por las tiendas, aunque ella no compraba nada, se emocionaba al ver en los aparadores la ropa que estaba en venta y él se sumergía en aquella imagen que se reflejaba en los cristales: El reflejo de ambos.

-Así debió ser –Pensó en silencio- Juntos, como una pareja, disfrutando de estos días, disfrutando de cada día...Candy...Este ha sido el mejor regalo que la vida me pudo haber dado, pero...cuando pase la Navidad, te irás...no quiero que eso suceda, no quiero que este día termine...

Candy lo miró en silencio, Terry no había dicho ni una sola palabra en voz alta, pero parecía que ella hubiese podido escuchar sus pensamientos. Le sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

-Porqué haces eso? –Preguntó Terry desconcertado y a la vez divertido-.

-Porque estás muy serio y quiero que sonrías!

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del actor y murmuró:

-Nunca cambiarás...

-Y tú tampoco Terry Grandchester.

Eso era mentira, sabía que en verdad él sí había cambiado, trabajaba mucho y tenía buenos ahorros en el banco pero...para qué tener tanto si no hay con quien compartirlo? Internamente se había sentido un poco avejentado y solitario pese a ser tan joven; Ahora todo eso desaparecía, era como quitarse una gruesa capa de polvo que había estado cubriéndo sus sentimientos desde hace algunos años.

-Y entonces? –Le interrumpió la voz de la rubia-.

-Entonces qué?

-Terry! Te estoy preguntando qué es lo que quieres que cocine para la cena de Navidad!

-Lo que se te antoje está bien, pero creo que será mejor comprarlo.

-De ninguna manera, yo te cocinaré –Insistió ella-.

-Segura que quieres que terminemos esa noche en el hospital? La verdad es que yo tenía otros planes para ambos –Dijo riendo y cruzándose de brazos-.

Aunque Candy quiso arrancarle una oreja en ese instante, reconoció que las palabras de él tenían mucho sentido; Hizo su berrinche a un lado y entonces se dirigieron a comprar lo que cenarían.

* * *

><p>Ya era la ansiada noche navideña, un pavo lucía exquisito en el centro de la mesa, el mantel nuevo, la vajilla de ocasiones especiales, todo estaba ahí, listo para disfrutar de una cena especial...pero solo se encontraban dos personas en silencio, una sentada frente a la otra, entonces...<p>

-A dónde vas?

-Voy a traerlo. No quiero que esté solo esta noche en especial –Decía mientras se levantaba de la silla con dificultad y comenzaba a andar con sus muletas-.

-Susana hasta cuándo insistirás? –Le dijo su madre con enfado-.

-Ya sé que no me ama y que no quiere venir pero, me siento triste al saberlo en aquella soledad. No me importa si no me ama, no me importa si después de cenar se vuelve a encerrar en su departamento y se niega a verme otra vez, lo único que quiero es asegurarme de que al menos esta noche podrá cenar algo rico, cocinado con cariño y no en cualquier restaurante, lo único que quiero es compensarle un poco la soledad a la que yo lo he condenado...

El semblante de la señora Marlowe cambió de enfado a tristeza, le dolió ver que su hija derramaba lágrimas silenciosas una vez más por aquél necio actor.

-Él ahora está solo porque no quiso quedarse a tu lado, así que se lo tiene merecido!

-No mamá. Él está solo porque alguna vez se sintió obligado a cumplir un compromiso conmigo...y tú y yo terminamos por confirmarle esa absurda idea obligándolo a renunciar a lo único que ha amado realmente.

La señora Marlowe no tuvo valor para contradecir a su hija y permaneció como muda expectadora viendo a su hija cortar la mitad del pavo, la vio guardar con cariño y cierta dificultad, algo de la demás comida en pequeños recipientes; Después, guardó todo aquello en una bolsa que se colgó al cuello y así, con sus muletas como única compañía, salió de casa y subió al primer carruaje que encontró.

Minutos después, llegó al departamento de él, subió uno a uno los peldaños de la escalera. Luego de unos minutos y exhausta por el esfuerzo de subir sola, iba a tocar la puerta, pero entonces escuchó su voz.

-Terry! –Exclamó para sí-.

Se llenó de alegría al escucharlo hablar animadamente y reír como hacia varios años ya no reía, pero entonces escuchó otra voz: Unas sonoras carcajadas femeninas.

-Es ella...Candy está con él!

Su corazón experimentó un sentimiento agridulce. Recordó que Terry no solía cerrar con llave su puerta, las manos le temblaron pero, decidida al fin, giró suvemente la perilla, lo que vio le dijo más que mil palabras: Ahí, en una manta sobre el piso, cerca de un pequeño calefactor, estaban ellos. Ambos sonreían y se miraban como si todo lo demás no existiera, sostenían una copa de vino y a sus pies estaban un par de platos con la cena navideña, no era un banquete precisamente, no había vajilla costosa ni manteles caros...pero en sus rostros se dibujaba la felicidad de estar disfrutando el más exquisito manjar en su vida.

Los ojos de Susana se tornaron cristalinos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, suavemente cerró y recargó su espalda en aquella puerta, después de un suspiro dijo:

-Terry tiene ahora lo que tanto ha deseado y yo...me he liberado de aquella culpa que no me dejaba vivir en paz al verlo tan solo...Después de todo, creo que ésta ha sido la mejor de las Navidades.

En silencio comenzó su pesado andar para volver a casa, entonces la puerta se abrió súbitamente y una voz femenina dijo:

-Te digo que escuché algo afuera Terry!

Candy asomó la cabeza y su mirada chocó entonces con la de la mujer que usaba muletas.

-Susana Marlowe –Dijo la rubia apenas con un hilo de voz-.

-Hola Candy. Solo quise asegurarme de que Terry estaba bien. Me alegra ver que ya no está solo.

Y entonces se dispuso a continuar su camino pero Candy la detuvo.

-Susana, podrías quedarte un momento con nosotros?

Inmediatamente Candy buscó la aprobación en la mirada de Terry; Él la observó, recordando al instante que Candy siempre ha sido así, por lo que la dejó hacer lo que deseara.

La ayudaron con la bolsa que colgaba de su cuello, le ayudaron a entrar al pequeño departamento y los tres comenzaron a cenar e hicieron un brindis.

-Brindo por el éxito de Terry! –Dijo Candy con su habitual alegría- Susana, porqué brindarás?

-Brindo por... porque ni Terry ni tú vuelvan a estar solos –Y sonrió sinceramente-.

Candy y Terry la miraron en silencio, esa era la manera de Susana Marlowe para comunicarles que ella les deseaba un futuro en común y después de comprobar que sus palabras eran sinceras, correspondieron su sonrisa.

-Brindo por este día tan especial que pensé que jamás llegaría –Dijo tranquilamente Terry-.

Los tres rieron, los tres compartieron aquella cena, los tres convivieron como si fuesen buenos y viejos amigos. Un par de horas más tarde, ambos llevaron a casa a Susana y ya al quedarse solos...

-Te molestó que hayamos cenado con ella? Disculpame Terry, es que pensé que se sentía tan sola y yo...

-No tienes nada que explicarme, tu siempre serás Candy...mí Candy.

Y emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa de él, donde reanudaron aquella celebración íntima entre vino, risas, miradas intensas...y tal vez algo más.

-Candy.

-Sí, Terry?

-Toma –Dijo extendiendo una pequeña caja con un moño rojo-.

-Me compraste un regalo?

La miró en silencio mientras ella abría aquella cajita; Adentro había un dije en forma de copo de nieve que tenía unas letras grabadas atrás.

-"La mejor Navidad", Terry gracias! Pero...yo no te compré nada –Dijo apenada-.

-Me diste el mejor regalo que pude haber deseado –Dijo con algo parecido a la ternura-.

Ella le sonrió, cerró sus ojos...y se dejó llevar. Momentos después, estando todo tranquilo y en silencio, él volvió a hablar:

-Candy.

-Sí Terry?

-No te arrepientes de haber estado en la noche de navidad conmigo, en este pequeño departamento? Pudiste haber estado con los Andley o en cualquier lugar mejor que este.

-Terry, no hay mejor lugar que este y sabes porqué?

El actor la miró en silencio esperando la respuesta.

-Porque estás tú –Respondió ella con una sonrisa en los labios y un intenso brillo en los ojos-.

Terry sonrió tranquilo y volvió a acurrucarse entre las frazadas, a su lado.

* * *

><p>En la mansión Andley ocurría una "crisis" de último momento.<p>

-Qué barbaridad! Y ahora qué haremos? –Preguntaba Paty preocupada-.

-Qué pasa? –Interrumpió Candy entrando a la cocina-.

-Pasa que no tenemos pavo para la cena –Respondió Archie-.

-Olvidé comprarlo –Dijo apenado Albert- Con el trabajo de cierre de año en los negocios la verdad es que lo olvidé por completo.

-Y ahora qué haremos? Por nosotros no hay problema, podemos cenar todo lo demás, pero la señora Elroy seguro pegará un grito al cielo! –Dijo Candy rodando los ojos-.

-Tal vez puedo arreglarlo –Explicó Albert- La esposa de un buen amigo mío se dedica a cocinar pavos en estas fechas para venderlos, puedo llamarlo y averiguar si aún le queda uno.

-Entonces qué esperas? Llámalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde! –Lo apresuró Candy-.

Después de unos minutos, el joven patriarca volvió a la cocina evidentemente aliviado y comentó:

-Tenemos suerte! Solo que tendré que ir por el pavo ahora mismo. Estaré de regreso justo antes de servir la mesa!

-Yo te compaño!

-Segura Candy?

-Sí, en realidad Archie es mucho mejor chef que yo, así que él será de más ayuda para las chicas! –Dijo entre risitas-.

Subieron a un auto que el mismo Albert conduciría y una hora después se detenían justo a la entrada de un lujoso hotel.

-Ah entiendo! Tu amigo y su esposa trabajan aquí verdad?

Albert sonrió y la apresuró a bajar; Al entrar, el recepcionista le entregó una llave y segundos después ambos eran llevados a una de las habitaciones más costosas: Amplia, alfombrada, con una pequeña sala y una caja rectangular sobre la pequeña mesa.

-Listo! Aquí está! –Dijo Albert extendiendo los brazos hacia Candy para entregarle la caja-.

-Aquí está? Pero...es un pavo muy flaquito! Casi no pesa! –Dijo la rubia sopesándo aquella caja en sus manos-.

-No es un pavo! –Dijo riendo él- Candy, yo...

Y pareció que los ratones habían dejado sin lengua a aquel joven que súbitamente guardó silencio; Candy lo miró expectante pero él no supo qué decir. Después de un ligero carraspeo, la tocó del hombro y la guió hacía una puerta que daba acceso a la otra parte de la habitación. Al abrir aquella puerta, quedó frente a ellos unos hermosa cama estilo Luis XVI con sábanas satinadas y colchas de encaje!

-Candy...No suelo ser muy expresivo con mis sentimientos, por eso es que quise sorprenderte y decirte de una manera muy personal lo que significas para mí. Lo que está en esta caja, lo compré especialmente para tí, para que lo usaras en este momento, para que compartiéramos este mágico momento tú y yo solos.

Candy palideció y un sudor frío apareció en su frente; Miró la caja y notó que sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Albert simplemente dio media vuelta y cerrando la puerta de aquella recámara agregó:

-Lo compré hace poco, pero debo confesar que, varias veces te he imaginado usando algo así, espero que la talla sea la adecuada. Esperaré en la sala a que me indiques que ya puedo estar contigo –Y terminó de cerrar-.

La rubia permaneció como clavada al piso, mirándo fijamente aquella caja, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

-Varias veces me ha imaginado usando algo como esto? –Dijo para sí misma- Es obvio que no hay ningún pavo en esta caja! Con engaños me trajo a este lujoso hotel, quiere que me ponga esto y está esperando a que yo le indique el momento en que pueda entrar aquí para estar conmigo? Un "mágico momento" él y yo solos!

Los minutos pasaban y Albert ya se estaba poniendo más nervioso al ver que Candy no mostraba reacción alguna del otro lado; Por un segundo pensó que había sido mala idea traerla al hotel con engaños, tal vez si le hubiese dicho desde el principio sus verdaderas intenciones, ella solita habría accedido con todo gusto; Pero no! Tenía que inventar lo del pavo! Y si ella se había sentido ofendida por esto?

-Candy? –Preguntó con voz de ratón- Candy puedo pasar ya?

Encontró a la rubia paseando como león enjaulado alrededor de la cama; Ésta dio un brinco cuando vio que él entraba nuevamente ahí y se apresuró a juntar sus manos en señal de súplica y decirle:

-Perdóname Albert! Pero no me esperaba nada de esto! No puedo usar esto ahora, debemos llevar las cosas con calma, estoy confundida y...

-Vamos Candy, tienes que ceder un poco de vez en cuando, hazlo por mí al menos solo por este día!

En la mente de Candy resonaron aquellas palabras: "Ceder un poco de vez en cuando". Y tratando de conservar la cordura ella (ya que por lo visto, él no lo haría), respondió:

-Albert, piensa en la tía abuela, en Archie, en lo que dirían todos!

-A ellos les alegrará!

-No, no Albert, esto es una locura! –Decía Candy mientras se ruborizaba y empezaba a sentir calor-.

-Pero porqué no? –Preguntó sin comprender porqué ella se negaba, creyó que ella no opondría resistencia- Sé que el modelo es un poco atrevido pero... –Y abrió la caja-.

-No Albert! No lo saques por favor! –Dijo Candy manoteando y después cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos al sentir que se desmayaría de vergüenza-.

-Es precioso Candy, serías la envidia de todas las damas durante la fiesta de esta noche!

Candy nuevamente iba a insistir en que Albert guardara aquello, pero al escuchar lo que dijo, se atrevió a mirar. Frente a sus ojos Albert sostenía un largo vestido rojo de cuello alto y sin mangas que, a juzgar por la tela, se ajustaba perfectamente a la silueta corporal de quien lo usara dejando en evidencia algunas "curvas".

-Además trae estos guantes largos del mismo color! Sé que es un modelo un poco "atrevido" porque no trae las pomposas crinolinas que usan ahora, pero te puedo asegurar que es un modelo exclusivo y que es justo para ti!

-Un vestido? Era un vestido? –Preguntó sintiendose desfallecer-.

-Claro! No abriste la caja antes? Qué más podría ser sino un vestido? Acaso ropa interior? –Bromeó Albert sin dar importancia a sus palabras-.

-Ropa interior? –Palideció nuevamente- No, por supuesto que no –Y rió sintiendose la más tonta de las tontas-.

Finalmente Candy se puso aquél vestido rojo pero ciertamente resultaba demasiado "revelador" tomando en cuenta la moda que imperaba en la ciudad, por lo tanto Albert optó por comprarle un vestido más "conservador" y acorde a lo que el resto de los invitados y por supuesto, la misma Candy, consideraran más adecuado para la reunión.

Después de este pequeño episodio de "confusión" Candy y Albert volvieron a la mansión de los Andley: Justo a tiempo para recibir a los invitados.

La cena resultó deliciosa, la música suave y el ambiente lleno de armonia; Extrañamente los hermanos Leagan habían optado por pasar desapercibidos y hasta se les notaba cierto aburrimiento.

-Te diviertes Neil?

-No, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer –Respondió secamente-.

Neil permaneció en silencio en aquella terraza y Candy sujetándo su copa de vino le invitó a hacer un brindis.

-Por la felicidad de todos –Dijo ella sonriendole-.

-Incluyendo mi felicidad? –Preguntó el amargo joven-.

-Incluyendo la tuya, feliz navidad Neil –Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y enseguida volvió a reunirse con Annie y Paty-.

Gran parte de la noche, todos rieron, brindaron y bailaron; Incluso la señora Elroy bailó un vals con Albert mientras que Neil bailaba con Candy ante la mirada atónita de Annie, Paty y Archie...Sin embargo, el último baile lo reservó para él:

-Te divertiste Candy? –Preguntó mientras rodeaba la cintura de la rubia-.

-Por supuesto Albert!

-Sabes? Esta Navidad fue muy especial para mí –Dijo mirándola fijamente-.

-Y para mí también Albert, me alegro de haber estado aquí! –Le respondió mientras se veía reflejada en aquellos ojos azules-.

* * *

><p>Unos días después, al anochecer, entre los arbustos a la orilla de aquél río donde se encontraba el portal de agua de Archie, tres chicas se reunían bajo la luz de la luna que era el único testigo presente.<p>

-Y bien? –Dijo una de ellas-.

-La misión fue un éxito –Respondió otra-.

-Entonces este es el fin. No se podrían quedar un poco más? Digamos...hasta pasar el fin de año?

-Candice White Andley, venimos para cumplirte un pequeño deseo navideño, no para resolverte la vida! –Se burló una de ellas al tiempo que le daba un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza-.

-Está bien, está bien, entiendo! Pero es una lástima que no pueda tener ni un solo recuerdo de todo esto!

-Claro que lo tendrás –Comenzó una-.

-Somos la misma persona así que nuestros recuerdos, son tuyos también –Concluyó la otra-.

Sin decir más, aquellas otras dos "Candyes" se acercaron a la original; Cada una apoyó una mano en sus hombros y Candy las abrazó...segundos después en el aire solo quedaba suspendido un discreto polvo brillante que finalmente desapareció.

En ese momento la única Candy que quedaba –Y que por supuesto era la original- sintió una sensación cálida en el pecho y como si fuesen imágenes de una película, vio desfilar en su memoria todos aquellos momentos compartidos con las personas que más ama: La señorita Ponny, la hermana María, los niños del hogar, Albert, Annie, Paty, Archie, Terry...

-Esta fue la mejor Navidad de mi vida! Aunque tengo los recuerdos de todos, no me arrepiento de haber decidido estar con...

Así, Candy White Andley se convirtió en la única persona que pudo estar en tres sitios a la vez, sin importar distancias, espacios ni tiempo y todo gracias a una simple ecuación navideña.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Quise hacer un pequeño fic para esta Navidad...Obvio que tuve que vender mi alma ya que escribí lo que pensé que jamás escribiría jejeje pero estoy feliz con el resultado, espero que a ustedes también les guste. Saludos! Reviews?


End file.
